Organizations, such as electronic commerce retailers, are often acquired by other organizations. For instance, an online retailer may specialize in selling footwear and may gain significant market segment share in that arena. Later, a larger generalized online retailer may acquire the footwear-specific retailer. At the time of acquisition, the two retailers may operate entirely separate computing systems and network infrastructure. Thus, customers of the two retailers may have separate accounts for each retailer.